


Scattered Pictures

by lil_1337



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Gen, mention of canon character death, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a request that only Mrs. Frederic can fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Pictures

Title: Scattered Pictures  
Author: lil_1337  
Pairing/Characters: Steve Jinks, Mrs. Frederic  
Rating: G  
Word count: 218  
Warnings/Kinks: Spoilers for Season five. Angst.  
Summary: Steve has a request that only Mrs. Frederic can fill.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the warehouse or the agents it employs.

“So, the table can store more than just an agent's defining moment right? I mean you were able to show me Mr. Fredric and that memory was from before you became caretaker.” Steve shifted in his seat, nervousness showing in the lines of his body and tension on his face.

Mrs. Frederic raised an eyebrow then nodded. “Yes.” She sat silently, watching as Steve squirmed under her scrutiny like a naughty schoolboy.

“I was wondering.” He paused, breathing slow and even as he steadied himself. Years of learning to find his center and focus himself coming into play. “I have some memories I'd like to store. Important memories.”

“Of Olivia.” Mrs. Frederic smiled slightly. Kindness and compassion bright in her eyes when Steve nodded. “You loved her very much.”

“I did. I do. That didn't change just because she died.” He swallowed then raised his eyes to meet Mrs. Frederic's gaze. “She was amazing and I want her to be remembered not just as a statistic or a reason for or against gun control. How she died isn't who she was.”

“I agree.” Mrs. Frederic shifted, settling herself into the chair then gestured for Steve to touch the runes in front of him. “Go ahead, Steven. I'm looking forward to meeting your sister.”


End file.
